


What's your Name?

by TheBrokenWriter911



Series: The Name Trilogy [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Snufkin, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Love Confessions, M/M, Snorkmaiden and Sniff are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: At the beginning of spring, Too Ticky brings another Invisible person to the Moomin House and Snufkin seems to be late this year, is there a possible correlation?





	What's your Name?

The Moomins weren’t even awake yet when someone knocked on the door. Moomin heard it first and he woke up Moominmamma and Moominpappa. Little My hadn’t woke up yet, surprisingly.

“I wonder who it could be at the door.” Moominmamma pondered as she walked over to open it.

Too Ticky was standing there, “Hello, Moominmamma. Do you have room to house a guest?”

“Oh why, yes, of course. Why don’t you come in, dear?”

“I’m afraid I must get going.” Too Ticky, thanked her for the offer and then explained, “If it wasn’t for me tripping over him, I’m not sure I would have found him.”

“Oh my, another person like Ninny?”

“Yes, ma’am. Could he stay with you? He seems very skittish at the moment.”

“Of course, I’ll get the guest room set up for him.”

“Would you like to stay for tea?”

“I must be off, but could I bring his stuff to the guest room?”

“That’s quite alright.”

She walked up the stairs and slid his belongings under the bed. Too Ticky then waved a goodbye and set off.

“Hello, dear, I'm Moominmamma. I'm sure you'll meet the others soon.”

“Who was at the door, mamma?” Moomin asked as he came into the room.

“It was Too Ticky, she dropped off someone like Ninny.”

Moominmamma felt something grip her arm.

“It’s just Moomin, dear, he’s harmless.” She spoke to the air.

“Does he have a name?”

“I don’t think he could have told Too Ticky when they met.”

“What about paper?”

She felt the grip tense, and said, “Only when he’s ready. Why don’t you go wake up Little My?”

Moomin nodded and once he left, the grip lessened, but didn’t let go.

“He really frightened you, didn’t he?”

She heard two hesitant foot taps.

“Two for yes, one for no?”

Another two.

“Well, he will be preoccupied. He waits every year around this time for his best friend.”

Before the conversation could end, Moominpappa walked in, “Moomin tells me we have another invisible guest. I'm Moominpappa”

Moominmamma nodded and the hand holding her arm left, “We don’t know his name, yet.”

“I’m assuming Too Ticky dropped him off?”

She nodded and said, “He’s afraid of Moomin.”

He laughed, “Afraid of Moomin? Nonsense, not even flies are scared of him!”

They heard Little My yell something and then the sound of something shattering. They entered the room, Little My cackling to herself as a picture frame was floating, obviously it was what broke.

“Little My, that wasn’t very nice.” Moominmamma scolded, taking the photo frame from the invisible hands.

A soft, “I'm sorry.” was heard from the air.

“It's alright, it's not your fault you got scared.” Moominpappa reassured him.

“Oh, I'm going to have to get another frame.” Moominmamma sighed, “It was the picture of everyone as well. Are you hurt, dear?”

A hesitant foot tap sounded and before anyone could respond, another did.

“I'll get a cloth and see where it's bleeding from then I can bandage it up.”

“I'll get the cloth, Moominmamma. It was kind of my fault after all.” Little My said, going back upstairs.

“Oh my! I can see your hands.” She cleaned the cut and bandaged it before Little My came back.

“I found a cloth.” She announced, “Oh! I can see his hands!”

Moomin ran in, “I'm going to wait for Snufkin, mamma.”

“Do be careful. It's still a bit cold out.”

“Moomin! Good going, his hands are gone again.” Little My huffed.

“Why does he have a bandage on?”

“Little My spooked him and he dropped the picture he was looking at.”

“Moomin, could you introduce him to Sniff and Snorkmadien?” Moominmamma asked.

“But I'm waiting for Snufkin.”

“Just real quick, take Little My with you if you want.”

“Fine, mamma.”

~

As they walked Little My was trying to guess his name.

“Well we need something to call you.”

“What about naming him after the spring?” Moomin suggested.

“Well there's flowers, creatures, and… What if we call him Snufkin?”

“Little My! It would get confusing when the actual Snufkin comes.”

A thud was heard and they could only assume their new invisible friend had fallen.

“What about clumsy?” Little My laughed.

“Little My, why are you being so mean to him?”

“Hey! You aren't being nice either.”

The sound of him running away was what broke their argument.

~

He burst through the front door of the Moomin House, not really having anywhere else to go.

“Is that you Moomin?” Called Moominmamma.

She got up when she heard no answer and saw nothing, “Oh, are you back?”

Two foot taps.

“Do you have a name?” She asked after a bit of silence

Two foot taps.

“Would you like to share it?”

One foot tap.

“Quite alright. Moominpappa is in his study so you might want to keep the noise down.”

Two taps for what she could only take as an ‘okay’. Then she heard the footsteps leaving and going up the stairs. She couldn't remember showing him where the guest room was.

~

It's been about two week and the invisible guest mostly stayed by himself, occasionally following Moominmamma or Moominpappa. He was still invisible and mute, but mamma gave him a necklace with a bell, much like Ninny's, so that he could be heard. Moomin was moping around and Little My kept following him to annoy him. Snorkmaiden and Sniff came over sometimes and he mostly hid. Today he was hiding in Moominpappa's study.

“Anything to say today?” Moominpappa joked after a few.

Two hesitant knocks.

“Oh you do? Is it your name perhaps?”

Two more knocks.

“I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.”

“Please don't tell anyone.” He whispered.

“Alright, lips are sealed.”

“Moominpappa.” His voice cracked a bit, “It's me...”

Before he could finish, Moominpappa did for him, “Snufkin?”

Two knocks and Little My busted the door open.

“Did he say his name?”

“Were you eavesdropping Little My?”

Snufkin gasped and ran out, bell jingling.

“As matter as fact, Little My, he did.” Moominpappa sharply remarked and closed the door in her face.

~

Snufkin didn't stop running until he reached the bridge. He was out of breath and sobbing by the time he got there.

“Are you leaving like that?” He heard Moomin ask from behind him.

“No.” He whispered, still trying to decide whether to leave or not.

“Are you crying?” Moomin frowned.

“Little My just scared me is all.”

“Wait hold on.” Moomin smiled, “You're talking! Let's go tell mamma.”

Moomin held out a paw, he let himself be led back in. He tensed up upon seeing Little My with Moominmamma.

“He's started speaking, mamma!”

“Oh, did you dear? Little My just told me that you told Moominpappa your name.”

He tapped his foot twice, out of habit and a bit of fear.

“Are you sure he has his voice back?” Little My laughed to herself.

“Little My, he might not feel comfortable enough to talk in a group yet.” Moominmamma then turned to him and softly said, “You can talk when you're ready.”

“Thank you, Moominmamma.” He whispered.

~

Later that night after Little My and most of the moomins had gone to bed, he crept downstairs.

“Do you need anything, dear?” Moominmamma asked, hearing the bell.

“Water.” He replied.

His voice couldn't reach above a whisper, but it was only day one of talking again. Moominmamma got him a glass of water and they sat together at the table.

“Moominmamma.” He spoke as loud as he could to get her attention, “Would you like to know my name?”

“Only if you’re ready.” She gave a patient smile.

It went silent, gripping the glass, before quietly, even quieter than what his voice is currently, “Snufkin.”

“Oh I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t quite catch it.”

He placed the glass down and walked over to her, leaning to whisper in her ear, “Snufkin.”

“Oh my! I'm sorry to say I already figured it out.” Moominmamma pulled him into a hug, “You hadn't came yet, and no wonder you were so scared of Moomin and not us.”

“I just didn’t want him to know.” Snufkin sobbed, “What if he hates me, Moominmamma?”

“He could never hate you. You’re his best friend.”

He was about to respond when someone came into the room.

“Moomin, what are you doing up?”

“Mamma, I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can our guest it seems.”

“Oh, I hope I didn’t startle him.”

“Why don’t you guys talk. I’m afraid I have to go to bed.” Moominmamma said, giving one last reassuring squeeze to Snufkin, before standing up.

Moomin sat down and spoke first, “I’m worried about my friend.”

“You don’t hate him?”

“He’s never been this late. I hope he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“What if he hates me?”

Snufkin pulled his knees to his chest and let out a sob.

“Are you okay?” Moomin asked, jumping up from the couch and going over to him.

“I’m sorry, Moomin.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t want to tell you. I’m so sorry.”

“Snufkin?”

He was crying too much for words so he settled for putting his foot on the ground and tapping twice. Moomin pulled him into an embrace and Snufkin just sobbed.

~

The next day, Snufkin seemed to have regained his shoes and feet.

At breakfast, Moomin pointed it out to everyone, “Snufkin! I can see your boots!”

“You’re telling me that’s Snufkin?” Little My huffed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Snufkin apologized.

“I’m not sure you can trust her with a secret anyway.”

“Well, I’ve kept Snufkin’s crush on Moomin secret for a while now.”

He dropped his glass, spilling it all over the floor before running out.

“Little My, so much for keeping that secret.” Moomin huffed, annoyed at her, getting up to go after him.

“I didn’t tell anyone about your crush on Snufkin.”

“You just did!” Moomin yelled and chased after Snufkin.

~

“Snufkin!” Moomin called, following the footprints.

The footprints ended and Moomin looked around worried.

“Snufkin? I just want to talk. Little My also announced my crush if it makes you feel better.” Moomin sighed, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I like you too.”

Snufkin appeared from behind a tree, tears streaming down his face, but he was visible.

“I can see you, Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed, “Come here, let’s go back.”

Snufkin didn’t answer and just pulled Moomin into a hug.

~

Snufkin's voice was still small, but he was visible.

“What made you go invisible in the first place?” Little My asked later.

Snufkin had gave her a small smile and said, “I somehow got it in my head that I wouldn't be missed.”

“Somehow?” Little My tried to pry.

“I think that's a story for another time.” Snufkin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos and Comments are also appreciated.
> 
> I might do a continuation and tell what exactly happened and Snufkin's experience with how he became that way.
> 
> Edit: Prequel is out. Working on a 3rd story for what I'm calling: The Name Trilogy


End file.
